Give me love
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Mika estaba mal herido, necesitaba sangre humana, casi es asesinado por un vampiro pero es salvado por la chica de cabellos purpura. MikaNoa, leve mención al YuuNoa. Muy mal summary.


**Ohaio mortales ¿qué tal pasan la navidad? Amigos fanáticos de Owari No Seraph, hoy es el cumpleaños de Shinoa y también para los fanáticos del Mikayuu (si, digo fanáticos porque también hay chicos que les gusta la pareja de Mika y Yuu) hoy es el día del MikaYuu/YuuMika porque fue el 25 de diciembre cuando se conocieron y cuando empezó la catástrofe. Hoy vengo con un fic MikaNoa, el lemon, sigan esperando porque va a ser bastante largo, le prometí a mis compañeros de un grupo de ONS en Facebook que subiría un fic, y les dejaba a opción que escojan una OTP y ganó el MikaNoa (porque no incluí el MikaYuu y el YuuNoa, aclaro son parejas que me gustan pero las dejo en segundo plano). En fin, fue una promesa y se las cumplí, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Declaimer:** **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Takaya Kagami es el propietario de estos. Si fuera de mi posesión haría canon las parejas: MikaNoa, FeridKrul, CrowHorn, le conseguiría una vampiresa para Lacus y Rene y haría que los vampiros sean seres sexuales. Pero no es así, por lo que solo hago volar mi imaginación con mis fanfics.**

* * *

 **Give me love.**

 _And I'll fight my corner_

 _Maybe tonight I'll call ya_

 _After my blood turns into alcohol_

 _No, I just wanna hold ya_

 _Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out_

 _We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

 _My, my, my my, oh, give me love_

 _My, my, my my, oh, give me love_

 _My, my, my, my, give me love_

 _ **Give me love de Ed Sheeran**_

Caminó gravemente herido, aquellas heridas, fueron causadas por algunos soldados del Ejército Demoníaco que creían que él tenía malas intenciones y también por vampiros contra los que él había luchado, con tal de que no le hicieran daño a Yuu, a ella y a los otros tres compañeros, el campo de batalla estaba lleno de escombros, cadáveres y sangre. Sin duda alguna necesitaba beber sangre de lo contrario moriría para luego transformarse en demonio, los recipientes que Krul le había preparado se habían destruido.

No podía más, comenzó a escupir sangre, se sentía tan vulnerable que de pronto su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse esperando su impacto en el suelo.

—Sangre, sangre…necesito…sangre.

Mika no pudo más, primero calló arrodillado, el frío y duro suelo estaba esperando a que su cuerpo completamente se colocara sobre él. Repentinamente un vampiro aparece en el lugar, no era un noble, era un vampiro común, el medio mirar del Hyakuya pudo percatarse de que aquel chupasangre estaba enojado…muy enojado.

— ¡Maldito vampiro! —El debilitado ex humano a recibió un puntapié muy violento en la boca de su estómago por parte de aquel extraño ser a la vez que escuchaba los insultos y regaños de éste—¡Debería darte vergüenza defender a esos sucios codiciosos humanos! ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Debes morir! ¡Debes morir! ¡Debes morir!

El vampiro le repetía esto varias veces mientras que lo pateaba hasta mas no poder. Mika solo se limitó a escupir más y más sangre

— ¡Voy a matarte! —El vampiro sacó su espada con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetó los cabellos dorados del rubio estirando su cabeza. Estaba a punto de atravesar su espada en el cuello de Mika cuando de pronto el vampiro desconocido se vuelve ceniza al ser atacado por una hoja de una guadaña demoniaca .

—Mika-San ¿estás bien? —era una voz femenina, una dulce voz femenina, los frágiles y sangrientos ojos de Mika pudieron distinguir de quién se trataba, aquella chica bromista, aquella dulce niña la cual la había salvado de Yuu cuando entró en la primera de fase del serafin, aquella muchacha que lo había salvado antes de que Shinya intentara matarlo. Esa jovencita de naturaleza burlona que se encargaba de traerle humor al grupo.

—Shi-Shinoa…—estaba tan mal, todo estaba mal, su cuerpo, su voz.

—Evidentemente no estás nada bien— La Hiragi se agachó para tratar de contenerlo—Mika estás muy mal herido, necesitas beber sangre o si no, vas a morir y posiblemente te convertirías en demonio—las enguantadas manos de Shinoa comenzaron a acariciar el rostro de Mika, la chica bajó su mirada para susurrarle—Mika bebe mi sangre, por favor, no quiero que mueras.

El vampiro rubio no tenía fuerzas para moverse por lo que la peli lila lo decidió ayudarlo ofreciendo su muñeca para que pueda tomar la sangre que recorría las venas de ésta.

—Vamos, por favor Mika, bebe, ya eres un vampiro completo, puedes tomar mi sangre, necesitas beber más, no va a ser lo mismo sin ti, por favor.

Mika no tenía manera de negarse, odiaba beber sangre humana, se odió a sí mismo cuando tuvo que beber la sangre de Yuu, pues se encontraba en una situación similiar.

— _Tengo que hacerlo, por Yuu-Chan, por los demás…y por ella._

Sus dos globos oculares cuyos iris estaban teñidos del color rojo comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Sujetó la muñeca de la Hiragi y clavó levemente sus colmillos ingiriendo ese líquido femenino, era muy dulce, era el mejor que bebió durante todo ese tiempo. Pasaron los minutos y el rubio comenzó a sentirse mejor, Shinoa se arrodilló y colocó la cabeza de Mika en su regazo, la chica recordó esa escena donde también colocó la cabeza de un Yuu inconsciente sobre sus piernas juntas después de que éste se haya enloquecido, estaba haciendo lo mismo con Mika.

—Ahora ya estás mejor— la de los ojos color caoba le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho vampírico quien descansaba mientras recuperaba sus fortalezas.

—Solo voy a estar mejor si ocurre algo más. —El rubio la dejó con el don de la duda— _Voy a estar mucho mejor si me das amor_.

Y de forma rápida se levantó hacia ella depositándole en los labios femeninos un dulce beso, ella se sorprendió ante ese acto, pero mientras los segundos corrían ella comenzaba de corresponderle. En ambos un rubor empezó a hacerse notable.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero que me des Shinoa, que me des amor porque te amo Shinoa, desde durante todo este tiempo comencé a sentir algo por ti hasta que me enamoré, tú me haces el día siempre.

—Ay Mika, sí que eres un rubiecito tierno, quien diría que detrás de ese chico serio, frío y arrogante habría un vampirito adorable, enamoradizo y mimado, tú también me gustas tanto, adoro hacerte bromas, y sí Mika, te amo y te daré todo el amor que quieras.

Se rieron el uno al otro y se dieron un beso más.

* * *

 _ **Romi: aww que romántico, esa Shinoa siempre tan linda.**_

 _ **Letito: es nuestra waifu del año, tan dedicada y Mika que parece loco con su lado amoroso.**_

 _ **Romi: amo esta pareja, me encantaría que Takaya nos sorprenda con estos dos.**_

 _ **Letito: me muero por ver alguna interacción entre Mika y Shinoa, sería interesante y sí, adoro esta pareja, pero todo hay que dejarlo a disposición del autor Kagami-Sama.**_

 _ **Romi: eso sí, muy cierto Letito. Vos sabes mucho.**_

 _ **Letito: jaja no más que Lety, nuestra jefa, dejémosla que se despida.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic ¿qué les pareció? Adoro tanto esta OTP, es la que más amo, por más crack que sea yo los adoro tanto juntos, en fin, espero que hayan pasado muy bien la navidad y feliz cumple Shinoa Hiragi :)**_


End file.
